La Taberna
by Cid5
Summary: One Shot. Los alumnos de Hogwarts salen a disfrutar de una tarde en Hogsmade y qué mejor lugar para eso que Las Tres Escobas, pero cuidado con el abuso del alcohol! JPLE, ahora lean y dejen review!


**AN: Saludos a todos los lectores, este es mi primer fic, espero lo disfruten, ya saben, R&R por favor a ver como me va pues.**

* * *

La Taberna 

"Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla para empezar, por favor", dijo Marianne.  
"Seguro, sólo dame un minuto, que este lugar está a reventar", respondió Rosmerta.

Las Tres Escobas, taberna del pueblo de Hogsmeade, se encontraba completamente lleno durante una fría tarde de invierno. Pueblerinos, turistas y alumnos que habían paseado por todo el pueblo haciendo sus compras o simplemente caminando, buscaban un refugio donde quitarse el frío, y qué mejor lugar que Las Tres Escobas donde por unos cuantos galeones se obtenía el tibio y cálido sabor de una cerveza de mantequilla, o bien, para los que prefieren algo más fuerte y ardiente, con otros tantos galeones podían disfrutar de la especialidad de la casa, un Firewhiskey.

"Menos mal que encontramos lugar para sentarnos, jamás había visto este lugar tan lleno", dijo Lily mientras se quitaba los guantes y tomaba uno de los tarros que Marianne, su mejor amiga, había traido.

"Eso es porque casi nunca quieres salir del castillo, ñoña", contestó burlonamente Marianne ante el gesto de Lily.

"Con este clima no te culpo", añadió Jenny, también amiga de Marianne y Lily, "pero que bueno que te animaste a venir con nosotras", sonrió a la pelirroja.

"También me da gusto haber salido con ustedes dos, me ha servido para despejar mi mente de tantas tareas y trabajos que han dejado", respondió Lily antes de tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

"Hey, tranquila, no es necesario tomártelo tan rápido," observó Marianne, "si tantas ganas tienes de tomar lo hubieras dicho. Me parece que después de esta ronda seguiremos con algo más fuerte ya que andas tan prendida", sentenció con una sonrisa.

"No, no, eso de la bebida no es bueno y no es lo mío, es solo que tenía frío", dijo Lily ante la cara de malicia de sus amigas.

"Si, claro, pues bien¿se enteraron del último chisme?", preguntó Marianne.

"No¿cuál¿sobre quién, vamos, dilo de una buena vez", dijo Jenny mientras Lily las miraba con desaprobación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De la nada, una bola de nieve golpeaba a un muchacho de pelo castaño claro justo en la nuca. Visiblemente molesto giró sobre sus pasos buscando al culpable de semejante conducta infantil.

"Que maduros son, se que están ahí escondidos, salgan ahora mismo y arreglemos esto como caballeros", dijo al aire Remus mientras tomaba un poco de nieve con sus manos y formaba una bola lista para ser lanzada.

"¿Cómo caballeros, dices? En ese caso, yo, Sirius 'Perro de la pradera', caballero de 1er orden de la casa de los Black, te reto a tí, Remus 'Lobo del norte' de la casa de los Lupin a un duelo a muerte", dijo honrosamente Sirius ante la mofa de Peter y James quienes salieron de sus escondites.

"¿Perro de la pradera¿qué clase de nombre es ese?", preguntó entre risas James.

"Déjame en paz, necesito concentrarme para mi batalla, en cuanto estés listo mi querido hombre lobo", gritó Sirius a Remus, quien ya había preparado varias bolas de nieve y sin ningún aviso comenzó a lanzarlas.

Sirius recibió impactos sobre todo el cuerpo mientras intentaba huir a un lugar más seguro. Tras encontrar refugio detrás de un tronco caído, el joven de cabellera negra y larga tomó en sus manos un poco de nieve y la lanzó sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba Remus. Sin embargo, el proyectil no dió en el blanco original y en su lugar golpeó a James en la mera cara haciendo que el muchacho perdiera los lentes. Peter se retorcia de la risa al ver a James derribado y sin advertencia alguna recibió un ataque sorpresa por la espalda de parte de Remus. Una vez declarada la guerra, la batalla duró un buen rato con ataques de todos contra todos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm... en realidad no sabe tan mal", pensaba Lily mientras tomaba un trago más de Firewhiskey que, con mucho gusto, su amiga Marianne le había traido.

"¿Que tal, sabe bien¿no es así, venga, propongo un brindis por... por las mujeres bellas como nosotras, que si no", dijo Jenny mientras levantaba su bebida para brindar.

"Bellas e inteligentes, unos verdaderos bombones", añadió Marianne con una sonrisa al cabo que sus amigas reian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oye Prongs, dime porque me duele la espalda", preguntó Sirius tendido en el suelo.

"Porque recibiste uno de mis increíbles lanzamientos después de que tú me diste un buen tiro en la cara", respondió James mientras hundía la cara en la nieve para bajar la hinchazón del golpe.

"Debo decir que ya no estamos en edad para hacer estas cosas, 16 años y seguimos comportándonos como niños", dijo Remus quien también se encontraba tirado en la nieve tratando de recuperar el aliento, "además, por alguna razón siento que esas bolas que lanzaban tenían algo más que nieve".

"Yo creo que estás alucinando, Moony¿me creerías capaz de algo así?", dijo Sirius ante la sonrisa maliciosa de James.

"No sé ustedes pero aquí hace mucho frío¿por qué no vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla?", sugirió Peter.

"Buena idea, Wormtail, venga, yo invito la primera", dijo James mientras buscaba sus lentes que había perdido durante la batalla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vaya si me siento bien, que a gusto es estar aquí", pensaba Lily mirando a su alrededor y viendo a sus amigas hablando sobre algún nuevo chisme del que acababan de enterarse, "No hay presiones ni preocupaciones,... aunque...".

"Oigan, disculpen que las distraiga, pero tengo una gran duda", interrumpió Lily a sus amigas, "Pueden decirme¿qué carajos le ven todas esas niñitas tontas de la escuela a ese patán de James Potter?", preguntó ante la cara de sorpresa de las otras dos.

"Oye Marianne, yo creo que Lily ya bebió suficiente, mejor vamos pagando y nos regresamos", dijo Jenny.

"Si, me parece bien," contestó Marianne.

"¿Qué¿de qué hablan, si yo me siento perfectamente bien, solamente les estoy haciendo una pregunta", reclamó Lily.

"¿Segura que estás bien? Nunca te habías puesto a hablar sobre James así porque si", preguntó con cierto miedo Marianne mientras Jenny sacaba unas monedas para pagar.

"Claro que sí, tú tranquila", respondió Lily, "¿Por qué pregunté eso, estúpido Potter, incluso sin que él esté aquí me fastidia¿qué demonios le pondrán a esta cosa?", pensó Lily mirando su vaso casi vacío.

Una vez pagada la cuenta, las tres amigas caminaron entre la gente para dirigirse a la salida. Justo en ese momento, cuatro muchachos entraron ruidosamente a la taberna, Los Merodeadores hicieron su aparición en el lugar. Lily observó a los cuatro que habían entrado y al notar que James Potter estaba ahí parado sintió la necesidad de encararlo.

"Ahí está ese maldito, que ganas de ir a decirle sus verdades ahorita mismo, lo engreído y patán que es", y sin darse cuenta, Lily se abría paso rápidamente en dirección a James. Jenny y Marianne no reaccionaron a tiempo y no pudieron detener a Lily, quien ya había dado varios pasos y se adelantaba.

"¡Óyeme tú, Potter!", gritó Lily una vez que estaba cerca de él.

Girando la cabeza, buscando a quien había dicho su nombre, James se sorprendió al ver que era nada más ni nada menos Lily Evans quien lo buscaba.

"¡Hola¿Cómo estás hoy, hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y brillantes?" dijo James mientras rápidamente corría su mano sobre la cabellera negra y despeinada.

"Nada de 'hermosa pelirroja'", Lily sentía una pasión y furia intensificada, "Mi nombre es Lily, no Lils, Lilypop, Lilykins o alguno de tus otros apodos melosos". James observaba con ojos bien abiertos la manera tan ruda de hablar de Lily.

"¿A qué hueles¿has estado bebiendo?", preguntó James con una sonrisa en la cara, "jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Lily Evans rompiera las reglas y se echara unos tragos".

"Eso a tí no te importa¿y sabes qué otra cosa no te importa? Los sentimientos de todas esas jovencitas a quienes les rompes el corazón dejándolas solas después de usarlas nada más", la taberna completa había dejado de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para voltear a ver a la muchacha cuya cara iba enrojeciendo tanto como su cabello, "eres un cretino y estúpido engreído, crees que esa actitud de 'galán' que pones cada que una mujer se acerca es de lo más cool, pero en realidad te ves como un patán mujeriego".

Lily no sabía de donde obtenía tanto valor para hablar de esa manera frente a tantas personas, pero ya que había empezado con esto decidió que iba a terminarlo diciendo todo lo que pensaba. James la miraba con una cara entre sorpresa y miedo, jamás había visto a Lily de esa manera, actuar y hablar de esa forma, además comenzaba a sentir cierta vergüenza al encontrarse ahí parado sin nada que decir o responder.

"¿Sabes qué otra cosa odio de ti? Que siempre estés siguiéndome y pidiendo que salga contigo, JAMÁS saldré contigo, ni lo sueñes, no en esta vida, no en este universo. No me importa que pongas cara de compasión o que sonrías cada que me ves o que a media clase voltees y me guiñes el ojo" - 'Dios mío, que calor hace en este lugar' - "No me importa que tengas una sonrisa tan linda o unos ojos que hipnotizan, que me hables siempre bonito o que seas tan guapo" - '¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?' - "James Potter, eres un imbécil".

Y sin tiempo para reaccionar... ¡SMACK! Lily le acomodó una cachetada en la mejilla al pobre muchacho. "¡Qué demo----"...

E inmediatamente después, Lily se le había lanzado y le plantaba el mejor beso que jamás había recibido en su vida. La taberna completa estaba en shock, bocas abiertas y miradas de incredulidad por parte de todos los presentes. Marianne no lo podía creer y Sirius lo único que pudo decir fue: "¡Ese es mi muchacho¡Woohoooo!".

Poco a poco se fueron separando y recuperaban el aliento, James no tenía palabra alguna que decir salvo: "Wow... Lily..."

¡SMACK! "¡Atrevido!", Lily gritó después de darle otra cachetada, ahora del otro lado.

Nadie sabía que pasaba, "¿lo cachetea, lo besa y lo vuelve a cachetear?" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo. Lily rodeó a James dejando al joven completamente confundido y salió velozmente por la puerta. Marianne y Jenny corrieron detrás de ella y la taberna regresó a su ruidoso ambiente. Remus se acercó a James mientras Sirius reía como loco.

"¿Qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?", preguntó Remus con preocupación.

"Nada, solo la saludé", contestó James quien no se creía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¡GENIAL! Amigo mío, eres grande, te golpeó dos veces pero a cambio obtuviste el tan anhelado beso que añorabas, venga, sentémonos y bebamos algo para recordar este día. ¡Fabuloso!", Sirius no dejaba de sonreír y se dirigió a una mesa en el rincón de la taberna.

"Te juro que por más que lo intento no logro entender a las mujeres, pero qué bien me siento conmigo mismo", dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se sobaba la quijada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lillian Evans¿qué demonios fue eso?", preguntó Marianne cuando logró alcanzar a Lily.

"No sé, no sé, no lo sé¿por qué hice eso¿qué me pasó?", se cuestionaba la joven mirando al piso.

"Eso, mi querida amiga, fue nada más ni nada menos que tus más profundos y desconocidos sentimientos hacia James Potter", explicó Jenny ante la mirada de terror de Lily.

"No, no puede ser, no es cierto, me niego a creer lo que ocurrió¿qué voy a hacer ahora?"

"No te preocupes, Lily, Jenny y yo estamos aquí para eso, pero dinos algo¿besa bien tu nuevo galán?"

"Déjenme en paz, no se rían de mi, me caen mal las dos"

"Tranquilízate, falta mucho para que sea Lunes y tengas que volver a verlo, no pasa nada"

Las tres amigas continuaron caminando en dirección al castillo. Después de unos minutos, Marianne rompió el silencio.

"A ver cuando volvemos a traer a Lily por un trago ¿o tú que opinas Jenny?"

"Solamente si Potter está dispuesto a acompañarnos también ¿verdad Lily?"

"Las odio... ¡dejen de reírse!"


End file.
